Karkat: Sleep On The Horn Pile
by TwoCute
Summary: Sollux and Karkat finally meet in a dreambubble, a moment Sollux has been waiting for for a long time.


**Hello~**

**I started a 30Day OTPChallenge a while ago and my OTP is Solkat! QuQ **

**I started the challenge with drawing but made Day 3: gaming/watching a movie into a fic instead because I had this idea and drawing both was kind of weird. **

_**NOTE: the beginning of the story is Sollux&Karkat's first pesterlog in Homestuck, feel free to skip it to get to the story. C:**_

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: KK dont fliip your 2hiit about thii2 but iim 2ettiing you up two play a game wiith 2ome people.  
CG: WHY WOULD I FLIP MY SHIT ABOUT THAT.  
TA: becau2e you fliip your 2hiit about everythiing.  
CG: WELL WILL YOU LOOK AT THIS.  
CG: HERE IS MY SHIT, AND YET IT REMAINS UNFLIPPED.  
CG: JUST SITTING THERE ON THE SKILLET, GETTING BURNED ON ONE SIDE.  
CG: IT'S A MIRACLE.  
TA: oh no are you iinto miiracle2 now two becau2e iif you are youre fiired preemptiively from the game.  
CG: FUCK NO.  
TA: ok niice.  
CG: MIRACLES ARE LIKE POOP STAINS ON GOD'S UNDERWEAR.  
TA: eheheh makiing fun of people2 reliigiion2 i2 the be2t thiing two do.  
CG: THAT'S WHY HE HIDES THEM, THEY'RE FUCKING EMBARRASSING.  
CG: GOD LAUNDERS IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS.  
TA: eheheheheh riight on but let2 2hut our mouth2 a 2econd and talk about thii2 game.  
TA: iitll only be a 2econd really you dont have two do two much.  
CG: OK, GOOD, BECAUSE I'M PRETTY BUSY TONIGHT.  
CG: WHAT IS THIS THING ANYWAY, WHY ALL THE SECRECY.  
TA: well the 2hort 2tory ii2 that iit2 an iimmer2iive 2iimulatiion that you play wiith a group.  
TA: the long 2tory ii2 that the fate of our ciiviiliizatiion depend2 on u2 playiing iit.  
TA: heh ii gue22 the long one wa2 2horter than the 2hort one FUCK.  
CG: THAT SOUNDS LIKE MELODRAMATIC BULLSHIT BUT COMING FROM YOU COLOR ME UNSURPRISED.  
TA: 2crew you vanta2 thii2 2hiit2 more real than kraft grub2auce.  
CG: RIGHT OK.  
CG: SO YOU MADE THIS GAME?  
TA: no no.  
TA: more liike ii adapted iit.  
CG: FROM WHAT.  
TA: 2ome crazy technology AA dug out of 2ome ruiin2.  
TA: havent you talked two her about iit?  
CG: MAN, NO.  
CG: I CAN'T TALK TO HER, SHE'S SO SPOOKY.  
CG: I DON'T KNOW WHY MOST OF OUR FRIENDS ARE SUCH PSYCHOS.  
TA: probably iit2 becau2e mo2t troll2 are.  
TA: iif you heard what ii heard every niight ii mean WOW FUCK.  
CG: NO LET'S NOT TALK ABOUT YOUR WEIRD MUTANT BRAIN.  
CG: AND DON'T SCAN MINE OR WHATEVER, IT'S OFF LIMITS YOU DOUCHE.  
TA: ii told you liike a biilliion tiime2 ii cant do that you nub2lurping fuckpod.  
CG: WHY ARE YOU TWO UP TO THIS SECRET STUFF.  
CG: WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?  
TA: KK iim 2orry but really iit2 kiind of a priivate matter between me and her and iid appreciiate iit iif that wa2 re2pected.  
CG: OH GOD.  
CG: STOP BEING SO SENSITIVE.  
CG: IT'S A REPUGNANT QUALITY.  
TA: ok how about you take your own adviice you are 2uch a blubberiing hypocriite.  
TA: youre lucky iim 2o fuckiing magnaniimou2 and chariitable cau2e otherwii2e there2 no chance iid wa2te my tiime on you.  
CG: WHAT A LOAD OF SHIT, THIS ACT THAT YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU'RE A HOTSHOT, YOU KNOW YOU HATE YOURSELF.  
TA: nobody hate2 hiim2elf more than you iidiiot.  
CG: YEAH WELL I HATE YOU WAY MORE THAN I HATE MYSELF, AND THAT'S FUCKING SAYING SOMETHING.  
CG: IN FACT I HATE YOU MORE THAN I HATE MYSELF AND YOU HATE YOURSELF AND YOU HATE ME COMBINED.  
TA: oh fuck that noii2e iin every leakiing oriifiice iit2 got you know ii hate the combiined product of you and my2elf more than you could ever begiin two hate me and my2elf and you and your2elf on your wor2t day 2o FUCKIING DEAL WIITH IIT.  
CG: OK, TIME OUT FOR THE IDIOT.  
CG: THE IDIOT GETS A TIME OUT AND SHUTS UP FOR A SECOND.  
CG: THAT'S YOU.  
CG: JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO ABOUT THIS GAME.  
TA: ok well iill 2end you a download 2oon.  
TA: iim 2ett1ng up two team2.  
TA: liike two 2eparate competiing team2 2o that there2 a better chance of at lea2t one group wiinniing.  
TA: and al2o ii gue22 two 2ee which one can wiin fa2ter.  
CG: OK LET ME GUESS.  
CG: THERE'S A RED TEAM AND BLUE TEAM, RIGHT?  
TA: yeah.  
TA: youre on the red team.  
TA: ii wiill be the leader of the blue.  
CG: OK, THEN I GUESS I CAN PICK MY TEAMMATES THEN?  
TA: uh...  
TA: bro youre not the red team leader.  
TA: ii piicked GC for that.  
CG: WHAT?  
TA: dude ii diid NOT thiink youd be iintere2ted iin thii2 dont act all offended.  
CG: OH WOW NOW I SEE.  
CG: REALLY FUCKING CLEVER, PICKING THE BLIND GIRL TO LEAD THE TEAM YOUR COMPETING WITH.  
CG: I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATER LOWLIFE FUCKING SCUMBAG WITH NO SCRUPLES OR SELF ESTEEM AND WERE BASICALLY WORTHLESS ON EVERY LEVEL, BUT SOMEHOW I'M STILL DISAPPOINTED IN YOU.  
TA: yeah ii am 2uch an iidiiot for not rewardiing your bubbly per2onaliity and iimpeccable people 2kiill2 wiith a leader2hiip giig.  
TA: what an iincon2iiderate knuckle2ponged a22hole ii have been.  
CG: I AM A HATCHED LEADER AND YOU KNOW IT.  
TA: ii know your fiilthy 2eedflap ii2 flutteriing iin the profane breeze that2 2hootiing out your 2tiinkiing meal tunnel.  
TA: ii do know that much.  
CG: HOW DO YOU GET OUT OF YOUR COCOON IN THE MORNING KNOWING YOU'RE THE WORST THING A UNIVERSE WAS EVER RESPONSIBLE FOR?  
CG: ALSO IT MUST BE HARD WITH YOUR HANDS TO PERSISTENTLY BOTHERING EVERY MUTATED SET OF GENITALS PEPPERING THAT GHASTLY HUSK YOU PAWN OFF AS A BODY.  
CG: HAS A FEMALE EVER LOOKED AT YOU WITHOUT AT ONCE TURNING SKYWARD AND ERUPTING LIKE A VOMIT VOLCANO, ANSWER ME THAT.  
TA: thii2 ii2 2o iimmature, iim ba2iically ju2t laughiing here at how iimmature you are.  
TA: liike ii really giive a fuck who the red leader ii2.  
TA: you want two be the leader fiine talk two GC about iit.  
CG: I GUESS THESE CONVERSATIONS WE HAVE DO GET KIND OF EMBARRASSING IN RETROSPECT.  
CG: ARE WE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE BECAUSE OF STUFF I SAID.  
TA: eheheheh you LIITERALLY a2k me that every tiime are you jokiing.  
TA: ii cant even tell anymore.  
CG: IT'S A JOKE MORON.  
CG: HONESTLY I'M JUST GLAD NOBODY ELSE IS PRIVVY TO OUR CONVERSATIONS.  
CG: ACTUALLY WHY DON'T WE MAKE A PACT TO DELETE THIS ONE FROM OUR LOGS, I'M JUST SHUDDERING HERE SCROLLING UP AND READING THIS.  
TA: yeah ok.

Karkat hastily deleted the log and waited furiously. Hmm, that wasn't right? Was he supposed to be waiting for Captor to say something else? Quite honestly, Karkat was pretty sure that perhaps the conversation was over?

The cancer looked around his room, it felt,,,empty, where was his lusus, he'd usually be grumpy by now. Staring back at his screen Karkat burrowed his eyebrows.

CG: UH...  
CG: DID YOU DELETE IT?  
CG: ARE YOU EVEN THERE ANYMORE? I MEAN...  
CG: I FEEL LIKE THIS NEVER REALLY HAPPENED. LIKE WHAT I'M SAYING NOW.  
CG: HOLY FUCK THIS IS WEIRD, PLEASE BE HERE.  
TA: 2o you remember?  
CG: HUH  
CG: REMEMBER WHAT?  
TA: 2hiit whatever. ii'm not goiing to play the 2tupiid 'let'2 2iit and waiit for the iidiot who can't fiigure out they're iin a dreambubble whiich alway2 begiin2 wiith a memory and end2 wiith them 2iitiing there wiith theiir horn2 up theiir nook iin confu22iion a2 to why they have fuckall to 2ay or do after the memory ii2 fiini2hed.  
TA: ii hate that game.  
CG:...  
CG: AM I DEAD  
TA: 2iigh.  
TA: why are you a2kiing me thii2 kk. ii know ii'm dead but you could be 2leepiing for all we know.  
CG: WHAT?  
CG: YOU'RE DEAD OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK WHY?  
TA: holy flyiing fuck vanta2, maybe iit'd be ea2iier iif ii ju2t came over  
CG: WHOA  
CG: WAIT

"Too late." came a familiar voice.

Sollux was right next to Karkat in his desk and the male troll would never admit to how high his yelp was. It really wasn't that high, don't listen to this lispy douchebag about anything on the matter.

"Holy fuck!" Karkat jumped, then examined his best friend's eyes; which were white. Karkat started.

"Sup." Sollux said with a goofy smile that actually made Karkat blush a little. Who is to say that the Cancer didn't miss his best bro who ditched him for his spooky, maybe matesprit, maybe moirail friend.

Karkat was speechless at first but then stood up from his chair and hesitantly hugged the dead troll. Sollux was surprised at first but then hugged his friend back.

Karkat pulled away. "I...wow, um, hi."

Sollux giggled. "You're not dead, theeing ath your eyeth are thtill orange."

"Oh." Karkat gently touched his cheek and smiled with a worried face as he looked at Sollux' dead eyes again. His thinkpan was offering up ideas of when Sollux died and the most logical one was just before he entered the game. "Are you the first Sollux? The one who died from the Vast Glub?" Sollux nodded and Karkat's eyes began to water. "O-Oh god."

Sollux' eyes went a little wide, then he patted Karkat on the back. "Don't worry about it." he said reassuringly. "I wath kinda hoping we'd meet in thethe thometime."

Karkat sniffled but this friend's words were kind enough to stop him from crying over Captor for the third time. "You were? Why?"

Sollux shrugged and looked around Vantas' room. "Jutht curiouth." When he spotted the posters, he laughed. "How cute, kk, I thould have known you'd have groth romcom potherth everywhere."

"Hey, fuck off, they're gogdamn classics and deserve praise!" Karkat defended.

"And why's there a hole in your floor? I know you get angry thomething nathty but thweet fuck." the yellow-blooded troll said in astonishment as he inspected the hole in his floor.

Karkat blushed again, knowing that it was his coding sylledex that created that disaster and it was just embarrassing.

"Can we not get into that?" Karkat offered vaguely, letting the repose be up for interpretation.

"Thure. Tho, wanna play thome gameth?" Sollux offered as he went to sit on Karkat's couch.

"Uh...shouldn't I figure out why I'm here or something, I'm kinda new to these, kinda." Karkat said, following the other to the couch.

"You could do that..." Sollux said distractedly as he looked at the games and systems Karkat had. Nothing advanced or cool like in his hive. Oh well. Being an amazing yet not as amazing as you think in your own opinion did that.

"Or...you could uthe thith time to chill with your dead betht friend." Sollux re-framed heavily from saying, 'who mitheth you' at the end of the second option.

Karkat blinked and began setting up the game with a grin.

After an enraging battle between besties for no one knows how long over virtually havoc inducing games that Sollux beat Karkat in every time, the two trolls continued in conversation that wasn't entirely filled with insults and profanities.

"Ugh, you're still better than me at this bullshit!" Karkat grumbled, being tired of losing more than being tired of playing games.

"What? Did you think I'd be any different at kicking your ath if I wath dead? Wow kk that'th kind of thupid, even for you." Sollux said with a smirk.

"Go fly off the damn universe and pail yourself silly in it's vacant pockets of paradox hoofbeast shit Captor, ever heard of wishful fucking thinking?" Karkat growled and crossed his hands over his chest with a huff.

"Heh, maybe I will, that thoundth like bucketh of fun!" Sollux said with sarcastic enthusiasm, putting emphasis on the word 'bucketh'.

Karkat blushed deeply and made uncomfortable noises in the back of his throat. The cancer wasn't really entirely sure what was happening here. Sollux was his best bro and all but by the sounds of it, they were maybe black flirting right now? Karkat tried to look at his friend for some sort of sign but he was too embarrassed to really just look.

"Anywayth, wanna do thomething elthe?" Sollux offered, again.

"I don't know, what could we do. I'm surprised I'm not even awake yet. I barely fucking sleep and when I do, it's not this long..." Karkat admitted and the more he talked the more he started to convince himself that maybe he really was dead.

Sollux picked up on the fear and shook his head. "Dude, you're jutht thleeping and thank fucking god. You were alwayth tho threthed out and thould have really fucking thlept more often."

Karkat didn't feel like arguing about it so he just shrugged. "I'm working on it, clearly."

"Good, Now let'th..." Sollux started getting up and changing the requirements on the TV to movie mode. "watch movieth."

"Oh." Karkat said a little dumb-founded. Since when did Sollux want to watch movies? Wait did that mean he didn't code now that he was dead? Could he even code now? "What about your stupid coding rituals that you had to almost always attend to like an ass obsessed shitmuncher?"

Sollux shrugged with a laugh. "I think...thith ith more important." he said honestly and turned to smile at Karkat. "Don't you?"

Karkat's face flushed red like Kanaya's skirt. Oh god what was this all of a fucking sudden? Karkat asked. Was that not just a tiny bit red?

Sollux finished with the preparations on a movie and went back to the couch. Suddenly a blanket appeared, probably from Sollux' syllendex.

"O-Oh." Karkat stuttered from his place on the couch as his body stay frozen up until now.

Sollux looked at his friend and worried his bottom lip with his awkward teeth. "I figured you would appreciate a good romcom after I appreciated a good game, only being fair."

Karkat looked at the other troll. "This isn't really like you, that's all. I mean, it's nice, but I don't know, I'm a bit shocked over here to be honest."

Sollux scooted over on the couch so that he was closer to the cancer; so close their thighs touched and Karkat held back a gasp. "I think I underhanded what you mean." Sollux said as the movie began. "I thomewhat changed while I wath here...I think I tharted... I don't know, maybe dropping the whole 'I'm too buthy for my friendth' act."

Karkat nodded. "I see. I guess I was like that...or still am, maybe not as much but yeah, I told people I was too busy for them too." Karkat looked up while Sollux looked down at him. "Are you lonely here?"

Sollux paused at the question, feeling a bit of a sting from it. "Kind of. But not actually, jutht thometimes I mith thingth when I wath alive, you know? Or I thart to regret thingth I did or didn't do before I died."

"That sucks." Karkat said with a frown.

"Yeah but like now, I forget it and kind of make up for it a little." Sollux said with a smile and Karkat couldn't help but smile too.

"Are you saying you regret not submitting to my every invitation to watching romcoms sometime with me?" Karkat said slyly.

"Hah!" Sollux let out. "No, but I regret other thingth about you."

"Huh? Like what?" Karkat asked.

They weren't even watching the stupid movie. It was no big deal really, Karkat has seen this one a million times and Sollux, well, he didn't give a flying fuck even though he put it on.

Karkat's thoughts stopped abruptly when he noticed the slightest hint of yellow tint over Sollux' cheeks as the troll curled his knees to his chest, staring intensity at the screen.

His voice was quite when he spoke. "Thingth."

"Way to be specific, dumbass." Karkat said with no real malice in his voice, he could sense that this was a tender moment and tender moments with Sollux are fucking ass-fucked deeply tender and needed to be taken seriously, like really seriously. To be honest, Karkat would love a moment like this with his best bro, as pale as that sounded.

Sollux let out a soft chuckle. "Thorry, I'm not thure how my theparate thoughth ath a detheathed verthion of mythelf could effect your opinionth on the thill exithting verthion of me but I know that at thome point before I died, and before the game, I did indeed have theth thoughth. And wandering around dreambubbleth I began to wonder thingth..."

Karkat's blood pusher began to push his mutant blood faster. Oh god, were they having a feelings jam? Not like Karkat minded at all, but there was a possibility that even a confession was maybe about to spring up? So many questions but shut up Vantas, and listen! Or as of now, say something!

"If it consulates for anything, I already consider you a different version of Captor. A nicer one actually. And if we're being honest here, I know I was an out of control freak all the time and mostly around you but you never really...considered me as much as a friend as much as I did with you." Karkat admitted sadly but he took a hint after Sollux ditched him with the humans on a meteor for three years.

Sollux was silent with a perplexed look on his face. "I gueth...that'th kind of true. I did thee you ath a friend but I'd be a liar if I thaid it wath a mutual rethpect. I know you admired me highly becauthe you were into coding like me but I felt the admiration wath too over the top, ethpecially when you denied it like a chump tho I tharted to thee you more ath an annoying fanboy who didn't want hith admirer to know how obthethed he actually wath."

"Holy fucking shit Captor, that's really fucking shallow and narcissistic of you! I'm actually fucking offended, I didn't admire you that fucking much!" Karkat said astonished. "Sure, I denied it and yeah, I did and still admire your skills but wow, it's not like I fucking got off on it in order to live a functional life! Look around! Do you see a fucking shrine anywhere here in your fucking honour? Answer is a fucking shitstained negative you fuckass, so fucking stuff it!" Karkat raged, turning his full bodily attention to his 'ex' best bro since his opinion on him was actually really fucking heart breaking. "God, I can't fucking believe this! I cried over your pathetic death, fucking twice! And this is what I get? Fuck, I..."

The bright red tears were streaming down the trolls' face from his duress. Karkat didn't even bother wiping them away as he looked away from his...well he didn't know what to call Sollux any more.

Sollux began to feel extremely horrible about the confession. But he was more hurt when he found out that Karkat would cry when he died...wait he died again...how was he even alive then? Wait was he officially dead by now. Hmm, there was a different version of himself that had a white and a black eye that he hadn't had the courage to approach, maybe that was the Sollux Karkat knew now? That shit wasn't important actually, Sollux was currently watching his best friend break down from something he put upon him with cruelty.

"Kk, I'm really thorry, I'm a giant fucking bulge-licker I know! But it'th not ath though I thought that wholeheartedly! It was jutht kind of a thing I considered some timeth. I'm tho thorry if that theriouthly hurt your feelingth! I had a lot of trouble honethly telling you I regarded you highly ath well and that I worried for your mental health a lot of the timeth becauthe I wath too buthy being thelfith and tharcathtic and I can't actually expreth mythelf at all let alone properly!" Sollux began apologizing profoundly and even started wiping Karkat's tears away.

Karkat jumped at the feeling of hands on his face but then the action relaxed him for reasons yet to be known. He looked at Sollux and could tell he was seriously upset and felt like legitimate shit and it made Karkat feel a bit better. The cancer let the Gemini touch his face and wet, mutant tears because it felt nice. Sollux liked red so maybe that was why he didn't freak out...or maybe it was the fact that Sollux knew jack shit about the hemospectrum and what place Karkat's bright red blood lay, which was basically nowhere.

The cancer sniffled repeatedly as Sollux wiped away as much tears as he felt comfortable with. "I understand..." Karkat said meekly and he could tell the sound of his voice broke his 'maybe still' best friend's heart.

"That'th not what I wath wondering though..." Sollux admitted as he sat even closer to Vantas since their position was destroyed from a flailing crying male and another worried male trying to make amends. Karkat just blinked at the response but Sollux bowed his head, "But I'm really not thure whether I thould confide in you about it thince I jutht made you cry and thuff..."

"Oh god, you have more heart breaking, shitty, one-sided friendship drama bullshit to spew at me? Fucking great, hey let's go back to playing games huh? I actually liked the defeat I felt every time you handed my ass to me over this bone shattering noise, what do ya say, best bro?" Karkat snapped and tried to lift off the couch but Sollux dragged him back down.

"No! You're over reacting! Pleathe listen to thith, even though it'll thound...odd coming from me." Sollux pleaded and Karkat glared at him from his 'thrown on the couch' position.

"Okay, okay, go." Karkat said hurriedly, starting to really wonder why he was still asleep, this was a really long dream bubble thing.

Sollux sighed and nested himself under the blankets again and ushered Karkat to do the same, hesitantly, the nubby horned male did and they got strangely comfortable under the neglected movie light.

"Okay...maybe I never really openly admitted we were 'friendth' to you becauthe...I wathn't thure I wanted to fall under that category quite yet. I wath weighting my pothible optionth and I felt that if I thaid that we were friendth then maybe that meant to you that...exploring other...optionth wathn't thomething you'd do...with me...being a friend and all. I wath jutht being hyper-aware of my own feelingth and trying not to dig mythelf a fucking hole, ath fruthrating ath that wath." Sollux explained, giving Karkat his undivided attention, aside from the nervous glances he made at the TV's direction.

Karkat stared at Sollux, not believing what he was hearing. Sollux was right when he warned the male of odd preachings.

"Wait...you're telling me..." Karkat started, examining his covered hands under the sheet as he collected his thoughts from Sollux'...uh...confession...? "That you didn't want me friend-zoning you because...you were thinking about...wanting something different in the future?" Karkat tried to understand. In retrospect, he understood the concept 110% but coming from his platonic, some-what one-sided bro, the percentage of understanding dropped to about 54.

Sollux nodded, then bit his lip. "But thince we never really embarked on shit like that into the game it jutht ended up being a dead end, and we thayed friendth. Tho, what I wath wondering ith, did you...ever thee me ath more than a friend before the game?"

Karkat's face felt hot and he gulped. Oh god, this was not what he expected at all! The shorter troll opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"I know it mutht be a weird quethtion from me...your platonic betht bro, but I did entertain the idea from time to time and it alwayth left me confuthed becauthe, I couldn't choothe between you being in my black quadrant or being in my red quadrant. And with AA, I jutht athumed you'd make a good kethmethith but there were timeth when I theriouthly pitied the fuck out of you..." Sollux admitted sheepishly, seeing as he was scratching his head.

"Wow um..." Karkat started and bit the inside of his lip. Normally, he'd have no qualms with being straight up and personal but geez, this was kind of new for the cancer. He didn't have an answer for this one, his thinkpan drew the blankest clusterfuck of white uselessness, even the shade itself would be shamed to say it was the true form of white. "I guess...it's safe to say that I probably thought about it before, naturally when you meet someone...but I honestly don't remember thinking about you in a different way all that much...uh...that's probably not the answer you were looking for."

"That'th fine." Sollux assured his friend. "I mean shit, I feel dumb about making a big deal about it before I died thince I knew you didn't thee me any other way but hey, lookth like I have heard of wisthful thinking!" the Gemini said with a wink and Karkat blushed madly again.

"You...you actually wanted me in a quadrant..." Karkat said softly.

"Like I thaid, I thought you'd make a good kethmethith, even for a firtht time. But now, I'm actually leaning more towardth the red quadranth, more thpecifically, the heart quadrant...ath embarrathing ath that thoundth...I like the idea of you pitying me with your angry remarkth and half-athed attempth at trying to make me feel like shit when really you're a little thofty inthide who careth a lot about hith friendth. I gueth I would like to be on the receiving end of that." Sollux shrugged with a sloppy smile.

"O-Oh...wow...I..." Karkat began again but his words fell short.

"It'th a lot to take in huh. I get it, I wath a douche and probably thill ith thince the me thill living hath probably long forgotten about hith little flush-crush on hith betht bro, where I kind of dwelled on it." Sollux said with a giggle, making Karkat's heart flutter. "I'm glad I got to tell you though. I thought maybe you'd need it to feel better about yourthelf in thome way."

Karkat stayed silent, not sure what to say...or do? He was currently debating whether he should smack a kiss on his lispy ass friend's mouth for being so fucking...nice! He supposed that was the best he could offer for this new discovery, plus, if he was in Sollux' shoes, knowing that you couldn't be with a desired matesprit, then he'd maybe want at least a kiss.

"I will probably wake up soon, so maybe we should...kiss or something...?" Karkat offered really nervously and felt stupid for the suggestion. "I-I mean if you want to...I actually feel like I could give you one...for being...real with me I guess, and seeing how it plays out, for your sake and my own sparked curiosity..."

Sollux looked at Karkat and the cancer thought that maybe his idea was once again subjected to being yet another shitty idea, tarnishing his self-proclaimed title of being an AWESOME leader. But the blush on the Gemini's face said something different and so did the way he nervously moved closer.

"I could live with that." Sollux said then burrowed his eyebrows. "Or maybe that wathn't the motht appropriate phrathe in thith cathe..."

Karkat laughed lightly. "Just fucking kiss me, assnugget,"

Sollux laughed against his best friend's lips before he connected them.

**I'm upset I could throw in some sloppy make-outs at the end here but it really didn't suit the mood so I had to cut it short there. :( I hope you enjoyed it regardless!**

**This is one view I have about Sollux&Karkat's relationship in cannon; long story short, Sollux never really considered Karkat a good friend like Karkat did with Sollux. I mean, he ditched KK for AA, which is fine, I like AA but I'm 99.9% positive KK would NEVER do that to Sollux, and that's what I mean. Their 'friendship' is very one-sided in my opinion but I still ship them as my OTP. This is just a canon view I have of them.**


End file.
